


All The Very Best Of Us.

by frnkieromustdie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos siempre hablan acerca de lo duro que fue para John soportar los años en los que Sherlock fingió haberse suicidado, ¿pero que hay del detective consultor? ¿Acaso creen que todo ese tiempo fue sencillo para él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Very Best Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito del 18 de mayo de 2012.

**All The Very Best Of Us.**

 

Mycroft siempre le echa en cara lo devastado que se ve John desde que él murió. Molly y Lestrade lo bombardean con sus preocupaciones, diciéndole que el ex-doctor de la armada inglesa no reaccionará bien en cuanto lo vea, que quizá no debería de regresar a su vida.

 

Todo siempre gira alrededor de John y en vez de molestarle, le duele. Porque su vida misma gira alrededor de él y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Aquellos años no han sido nada fáciles para Sherlock, sin embargo nadie lo nota. Claro, todos son unos ineptos, no es algo que le sorprenda, pero es la primera vez que odia que todos sean tan ciegos y no se den cuenta que las ojeras que tiene debajo de los ojos no son por andar rastreando a Sebastian Moran durante toda la noche, sino por estar lejos de la única persona que ha mostrado real y puro interés en él.

 

Sus ojos no estaban enrojecidos por el humo del cigarro, que es lo que todos piensan; es porque no puede evitar que las lágrimas se apoderen de sus ojos ante el peso de los recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasó junto a John Watson, sin embargo siempre logra abstenerse de llorar. No se daría el lujo de que alguien pudiera verlo en aquel patético estado.

 

Sabe que no lo soportará por más tiempo. Mañana mismo tiene que verlo, por lo menos a lo lejos; comprobar por sí mismo que todo lo que Mycroft le dice es verdad y no es sólo alguna loca medida que está tomando para presionarlo a desmantelar lo más pronto posible la red criminal que Moriarty dejó.

 

******

Lo había encontrado.

 

Estaba ahí, a escasos metros de él, sentado sobre el pasto verde, cruzando sus piernas frente a él y recargándose sobre sus manos. Tenía la vista pegada en la decena de niños que jugaban en los juegos del parque, más Sherlock sabía que su mente no estaba ahí, estaba en algún otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí.

 

Solitario. **Deprimido**. No ha dormido bien. Las pesadillas han regresado. Está enojado con alguien o consigo mismo. Se siente perdido. Ha empezado a cojear de nuevo.

 

Se siente culpable.

 

John sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando y volteó hacia la dirección de donde percibió la presión de ser observado, por lo que el detective consultor fue rápido y logró ocultarse tras el árbol donde estaba. Cerró los ojos con pesar. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Mycroft tenía razón.

 

Se quitó los lentes por un momento y se frotó los ojos. “No llores, Sherlock” se dijo a sí mismo. “Hagas lo que hagas, no llores.” Y no lo hizo.

 

******

Después de su salto del St. Barts, tuvo que cambiarse de nombre. Gregory Wilson, ese era el nombre que aparecía en su nueva identificación, en su pasaporte, en las escrituras de su nueva casa en los suburbios. También había tenido que cambiar su aspecto: se había cortado el cabello, lo había decolorado un par de tonos hasta hacerlo de un rubio cobrizo y había cambiado sus abrigos y bufandas por sacos de sastre y unos lentes.

 

Ahora vivía solo. Sin John. Solo. Como siempre lo había estado.

 

Antes de John, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba de otra persona, de lo difícil que era hablar por horas y darte cuenta que nadie esta ahí para escucharte, para decirte que eres fantástico, asombroso, maravilloso, inteligente; John no estaba ahí para Sherlock, para retarle, para felicitarle, para sonreirle ni para celarle.

 

John no estaba...

 

No iba a llorar. Sherlock Holmes no iba a llorar.

 

******

Cierto día de diciembre, Sherlock manejaba por las calles de Londres. El día anterior había logrado encontrar uno de los centros de operaciones más grandes de la red criminal que ahora era comandada por Moran y le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Mycroft para hacérselo saber y que este mandara a Lestrade con varias patrullas hacia la bodega.

 

El detective consultor se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, al fin, después de casi tres años, tenía la certeza que pronto terminarían por desmantelar los negocios de Moriarty, lo que significaba que podría regresar a Baker Street. Pero aún no podía cantar victoria, pues tenía que esperar a que Mycroft le dijera que habían tenido éxito en la operación.

 

Mientras tanto, aprovechando su buen humor, paró su carro frente a una pastelería y se comió dos rebanadas de pastel, acompañándolas con un chocolate caliente. Esbozó una casi imperciptible sonrisa, tratando de recordar como se sentía dormir en su propia cama, estar rodeado de sus propios libros, la agradable sensación de saber que no estaba solo, que John estaba en la habitación de un lado.

 

Terminó de almorzar, pagó y regresó a su carro. Justo antes de encender el motor, recibió un mensaje a su celular.

 

**La operación no salió como esperábamos. Han escapado. MH.**

¿Qué?

 

Sherlock releyó el mensaje más de cinco veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo. El esfuerzo de tres años, **_tres malditos años_** , había sido en vano.

 

Eso no era posible. Debía de ser culpa de Anderson. No podía ser verdad.

 

Golpeó la ventana de su automóvil en clara muestra de impotencia. No podía creerlo. Arrancó el vehículo, sintiendo como el coraje lo invadía rápidamente. Apretaba con fuerza el volante al igual que sus labios.

 

¡Joder! ¡Todo su esfuerzo a la basura! Lestrade debía de tener gente infiltrada en su departamento de policías, ¿cómo, si no, se enteró Moran? ¡Él había sido demasiado discreto y sigiloso con sus investigaciones!

 

Durante un semáforo en rojo recargó su frente contra el volante y contó hasta diez. Tenía que calmarse: los había encontrado una vez, lo volvería a hacer. Era Sherlock Holmes, nada era imposible para él.

 

Segundos antes que el semáforo cambiara a luz verde, alzó la vista y miró hacia la gente que esperaba en la acera por su autobús. Fue ahí cuando lo vio, usando uno de sus sueters de lana y encima su chaqueta cafe, haciendo uso de su bastón para no recargar todo su peso en la rodilla que le dolía.

 

Sherlock abrió sus ojos y boca en clara muestra de incredulidad, justo cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los miel de John Watson, quien tenía la misma cara de incredulidad que él.

 

Oh Dios...

 

La luz se puso en verde y Sherlock aceleró de inmediato, tratando de alejarse de John. Joder, pudo haber estado con él en ese mismo momento de no haber sido porque fallaron en su operativo ¡Podría haberle pedido disculpas por todo el daño que le ha ocasionado en esos meses! ¡Podría haberle dicho que no debía de sentirse culpable por su “muerte”!

 

Miró por su espejo retrovisor y vio como John había dejado atrás su bastón y corría desesperadamente detrás de su automóvil.

 

“Oh, no, John, no lo hagas.” Murmuró Sherlock, queriendo detenerse para dejar que el doctor lo alcanzara; deseando poder acelerar para evitar que llegara a él. Sentía tanta frustracion en ese momento que estuvo a punto de mandar todo a la borda, al diablo con Moriarty y sus amenazas. Podría estar con John y ordenarle a Lestrade que mandara a un sequito de policías para que protegieran a John.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que ni siquiera un departamento entero de policías podría proteger a John. Nadie podía, más que él, Sherlock, y la única manera de protegerlo, era si desaparecía de su vida, por siempre. Porque no importaba cuantos centros de operaciones desmantelaran, Moran siempre iba a estar ahí. Y si no era Moran, sería alguien más, siempre detrás de la persona que mas le importaba en ese mundo. La única persona por la cual moriría.

 

Aquella persona era John Watson, ex doctor de la armada inglesa, quien había dejado de correr detrás de él y ahora caminaba hacia la acera para poder recargarse contra la pared y llorar amargamente porque creía que estaba comenzando a enloquecer gracias a la soledad; que había vuelto a ver la cara de Sherlock en un extraño y que ya no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría soportar todo aquel sufrimiento que lo carcomía cada hora, cada día.

 

Mycroft volvía a tener razón: que alguien te importe es una desventaja. Es algo que te debilita, que te duele, que te mata por dentro. Es algo que Sherlock no debería de sentir, sin embargo no podía hacer nada contra eso. Era demasiado tarde.

 

John Watson le importaba, muchísimo. A él jamás le había importado nada hasta que llegó el doctor a su vida. Intentó hacerse creer que de haber sabido todo lo que le ocasionaría comenzar a relacionarse con él, lo habría evitado: para no ocasionarle dolor a John, para no hacerse sufrir; pero sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Porque aun sabiendo las consecuencias que esa relación podría traer, lo habría hecho otra vez. Habría escogido a John de nuevo.

 

Detuvo el carro cuando estuvo seguro que John no sería capaz de alcanzarlo. Se quitó las gafas nuevamente y fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando Sherlock Holmes lloró.


End file.
